


Punish

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dominant Rick Grimes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick teaches the Reader a lesson when she steps out of line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at grimes-slut. Enjoy!

“How can you just take this, Rick?! How long are we supposed to live like this?” You yell as you watch him arrange the blankets on the floor into a mattress. Negan had just left Alexandria, taking all of your beds with him along with most of the medicine and all of your guns. 

“What am I supposed to do, Y/N? You saw what he did to Abraham and Glenn, and I can’t risk anything while they still have Daryl!” He says, his tone a combination of frustration and exhaustion as he straightens the corners of the makeshift bed. All of you had been through so much in the past few weeks and you knew you should let him be, but you just couldn’t. 

“Oh, I don’t know! Maybe not just roll over and be Negan’s bitch?! Did that thought ever fucking occur to you?! I’ve never seen you look this weak before, Rick!” Your voice echoes off the walls of the now empty room. His head jerks up at your words; his expression furious. You fall silent, knowing that you’ve gone too far. 

“What did you just say to me?” He replies; his tone low, dangerous as he stands and walks slowly towards you. His hand grabs your jaw and forces you to look at him. 

“You don’t talk to me like that, Y/N. Seems like you need a reminder of who’s in charge here cause it sure as hell ain’t you,” He says harshly as he pulls your face towards his, colliding your lips together. A quiet whimper escapes your mouth as he pries your lips open with his, quickly thrusting his tongue into your mouth. He backs you further into the room, closer to the makeshift bed on the floor in the center of the room. He pulls his lips away from yours, looking at you with his intense gaze. 

“Kneel.” You feel his hands rest on your shoulders and push downwards. You obey and settle onto your knees in front of him. You rest your knees on the piled blankets for comfort from the hard floor. You can see the outline of his stiff erection through his jeans and your mouth waters. Looking up at him, you see his lust filled expression as he slowly unbuckles his belt before popping the button on his jeans open. Rick reaches his hand into his pants and pulls his cock out. It’s hard and leaking, curving upward slightly in arousal. His fist pumps over his cock, once, twice before he holds it up to your closed lips.

“Open your mouth,” He commands and you submit, opening your mouth slightly before he puts his cock in your warm, wet mouth and telling you to suck. A deep groan leaves his throat as you swirl your tongue around the tip of his erection before slipping your mouth down further, tracing the underside of his cock with your tongue. 

“Fuck!” He cries as you slightly graze his cock with your teeth as you pull back to catch your breath slightly before wrapping your lips back around his length, focusing on his tip with your mouth and reaching up to wrap your hand to stroke the remainder. 

“That’s it, Y/N. Holy shit, your mouth is fucking amazing,” His words elicit a moan from your throat and he lets out a sound that is between a groan and a whimper at the sensation. Suddenly, he pulls his cock from your mouth and pushes you onto your back. Climbing over you, he gathers the sides of your flannel in his hands and yanks them apart. The snaps come all apart at once and your chest is exposed to the cold air. Reaching into his belt, he pulls his knife from its sheath and places between the cups of your bra before pulling upward, cutting the fabric in two and exposing your breasts before leaning down and taking one into his mouth.

“Rick!” You cry out as his warm tongue runs over your peaks. Kissing a trail down your stomach, he pulls away and pulls your jeans and panties down your legs before throwing them behind him.

“What was that?” He asks, flipping you over onto your stomach before bringing his hand down on your ass, giving you three swats. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” You apologize as he runs his hand over the slight redness his hand caused. 

“That’s better,” He says, rolling you onto your back once more. Leaning between your legs, he kisses up your inner thighs before resting his lips above your pussy. You whine in anticipation and thrust your lips upward to entice him.

“Come on, daddy,” 

“No, no babygirl. Bad girls don’t get their pussies eaten. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come on my cock later.” He husks and you whimper in frustration. You felt as if you were going to explode if you didn’t receive some kind of stimulation soon. Lining his length up with your entrance, he thrusts inside, giving you no time to adjust before retreating and quickly thrusting himself back in, hard. 

“Oh fuck daddy, fuck my pussy good.” You moan as he sets a brutal pace, his thighs slamming against the bottom of your ass, jolting you upward with every thrust. Running his hands down your thighs, Rick pulls one up around his waist and the other over his shoulder, deepening his thrusts. 

You cry out at the increased stimulation the change in angle provides. His cock brushes over your g-spot with every thrust and you can feel yourself tightening around his cock as your orgasm quickly approaches. 

“Goddamn, babygirl. Your pussy is so fucking tight.” He grits out and you run your hands down your body, resting them over his as he grips your hips roughly. 

“Oh daddy, please let me cum.” You beg and he lets your leg fall from his shoulder, joining the other around his waist as he leans over you, still thrusting. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?” He asks as he runs his fingers over your lips before slipping two of them inside. You nod enthusiastically before wrapping your hand over his, sucking his fingers as if they were his cock. Withdrawing his fingers from your mouth, he places them on your clit, circling it roughly.

“Come on baby, cum for daddy. Cum all over daddy’s cock.” He says and you cry out as your release rolls over you in waves. Your legs shake and your toes curl at the sensation. Through your haze, you can hear him groan in pleasure at the gush of fluid around his cock. 

Rick fucks you through your release, prolonging it as much as he can. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” You whimper as your body relaxes. Your focus shifts to his release and you buck your hips upward, meeting his thrusts. He groans at the feeling and his hands tighten around your hips as he plunges inside you faster, breaking his rhythm. 

“You gonna cum in my pussy, daddy? Huh?” You ask and he groans, nodding at your words. 

“Do it, daddy. Fuck my little pussy full of your cum!” You cry as you run your hands over his hips and pull him deeper inside you, clenching your pussy around his cock.

“Oh fuck, baby girl.” He rambles and you feel the first splash of cum hit your walls. His thrusts slow down as he tries to thrust as deeply inside of you as he can. He rests his head on your chest, catching his breath. You run your hands through his hair as you feel his erection begin to soften. Feeling him withdraw his cock from your walls, you turn onto your side and rest your head on your hand, propping it up with your elbow. Rolling over on his back, Rick looks up at the ceiling and you can see the worry on his features.

“We’ll figure it out baby, we always do,” You comfort him as you move closer, resting your head on his chest. 

“I know, but it’s just hard. I feel like I’m being pulled in all these different directions. Everybody wants me to do something different, I need you to be with me on this.” 

“I know you have a plan, I just get impatient sometimes.” You say softly, wrapping your arm around his waist and pulling yourself closer to him and throwing your leg over his. 

“I guess you’re just gonna have to keep me in line,” You tease, raising your head and meeting his gaze. Laughing softly, he rolls back over you. 

“Sometimes, I think you like being bad,” He says lowly, running his eyes down your body. 

“Well when you punish me like that, why wouldn’t I?” A grin crosses his lips at your words and he leans down, taking your lips with his as you prepare for round two.


End file.
